Pregúntale al jefe España Fusososo
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: Hola a todos aqui el jefe España contestará a todas vuestras preguntas. Espero con emoción fusososo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aqui el jefe España os responderá a todo lo que querais (y lo digo en serio a TODO). Lo que querais saber de mi yo os lo diré encantado y puede que si quereis comamos juntos churros eso seria fososososo.

También estaré encantado de recibir cualquier propuesta que me hagais (sin que se entere Romano que sino me la cargo jiji)

Cordialmente me despido... espera ¿cómo que cordialmente? ¡Un beso muy fuerte para todos y espero con vuestras preguntas con entusiasmo!


	2. Chapter 2

_Nagi hatsune_

Volare! A qui Nagisita! Regresando al ataque! (? Cuando dijiste "respondere TODO" mi lado sadico se activo...a si que..* qui vamos!

_1: cuando encontraste a Mexico que pensaste sobre el?_  
>Pensé que era muy lindo, me recordaba a mi Lovi. Tenía mucho genio per era mi bebé.. aisss que tiempos aquellos<p>

_2: alguna ves a bebido tanto que ni recordaste tu nombre?  
><em>Si, creo que una vez bebí tanto que hasta me quedé sin ropa por culpa de Francia. Que vergüenza pasé, toda la gente mirando y yo ahí riendo coo un tonto -/- 

_3:Lovino alguna ves sonrio sinseramente y sin ningun insulto?_  
>Mmmm... buena pregunta, cuando está dormido parece un angelito, pero cuando me empiezo a acercar va y me pega un tortazo muy rojo. Aún así le adoro con todo mi ser *fantaseando de un lado a otro* <p>

_4: quien era tu colonia de america favorita? _  
>Pfff... ahí me has pillado... no podría elegir entre mis colonias, mis niños eran todos tan buenos (aunque me hicieran de las suyas) <p>

_5: tienes novia? (Ya que una amiga me pregunto eso xD) _

Jaja no, no tengo novia pero con mi Lovi tengo más que suficiente, me da mucho trabajo, aunque lo adoro desde el fondo de mi corazón, es demasiado lindo aunque me insulte..

Gracias por ser primera en preguntarme, espero pronto tus preguntas para otra ocasión Un BESO enorme Fusososo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anniih:_

¡Toño, mami! Bueno, toda ciudadana de un país latino es hija tuya :3

Comencemos con mis dudas.

_1. ¿Qué te gusta más: Dar, recibir o ambas? Y no me refiero a regalos.  
><em>B-bueno *se sonroja* no sabría decirte... a veces me gustaría experimentar eso de recirbir por supuesto con mi lindo Lovi

_2. ¿Los tomates son buenos para hacer masajes capilares? ewe_  
>Nunca me lo había planteado pero supongo que si. El tomate es bueno para todo, tiene muchas vitaminas y es muy sano asi que para el pelo creo que ayudaría a la fuerza del pelo jaja<p>

_3. Si Francia se acerca a ti, te dice que eres lindo, luego de dice un piropo subido de tono y te da un agarrón... ¿qué haces? ¿llamar a Lovino para que le pegue? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Sonrojarte? ¿Llamar al 911? ¿Hacerte el muerto?  
><em>Si te digo la verdad Francia ya hizo eso una vez, lo primero que hice fue gritar y luego salir corriendo hasta casa para encerrarme por días (y Francia allí esperando a que saliera para "jugar")

_4. ¿Por qué tienes tan buena fertilidad? xDD  
><em>Jaja realmente no lo sé, tendré que investigar sobre ello

_5. ¿Inglaterra todavía no te devuelve Gibraltar?  
><em>Pue´s no, ese maldito aún no me ha devuelto mi amada Gibraltar y todo porque no le da la gana, ya he intentado que me la devuelva pero ni caso ¬¬

_6. ¿Cómo anda la crisis por allá?  
><em>Realmente no es que lo estemos pasando muy bien pero nos esforzamos para que no nos influlla tanto

_7. ¿Qué siente ser el vecino de Francis? :3  
><em>A veces Francis puede dar miedo con sus pensamientos raros y pervertidos pero en el fondo es una gran persona y uno de mis mejores amigos

_8. Y la última dudaaaaaaa... Sé que no tienes hijos preferidos, pero, ¿cuál fue el te fue fácil dominar y el que no?_

Mmm.. supongo que me costó controlar a todos pero creo que el más difícil fue Mexico (no paraba de maldecirme, tenía un carácter parecido al de Romano) y supongo que el de menos fue mi linda Colombia (ainns era tan mona de niña con esas trencitas en el pelo)

Gracias por tus preguntas y espero verte por aqui muy pronto.

_Danielachz93:_

Holas!...Por fin una sección de Toñito...las otras se murieron...pero preguntaré...

_¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel con tus colonias en América?  
><em>¿Realmente crees que fui muy cruel? Bueno supongo que un poco bruto si que fui... me arrepiento bastante de ese error, tenía que haber sido más amable... 

_¿Romano alguna vez no se ha hecho el difícil?  
><em>Romano, muchas veces jaja, es casi imposible pillarle de buenas pero cuando lo pillas jaja no se me escapa (aunque luego me pegue llamándome bastardo) 

_¿Alguna anecdota de tu época de pirata?  
><em>Pfff... anécdotas tengo muchas, no sabría decirte... hay demasiadas... 

_¿Me mandas una fota tuya vestido de torero? por fissss...  
><em>Por supuesto, me encantaría. 

_¿Por qué se dice que eres un pedófilo encubierto...alguna vez te sobrepasaste con Romano o algo por el estilo?  
><em>¡No! Yo jamás podría hacerle a Romano algo que él no quisiera y lo de pedófilo tampoco es cierto o sino solo tienes que preguntar a mis hermanos (mis pequeñas comunidades) para que te dian que soy una buena persona.. TT^TT_  
><em> 

_Saludos!..._

Gracias por aportar espero verte pronto por aqui fusososo.

_ch3rr1m7:_

*se acerca tímidamente*

_1) ¿ todavía quiere a México aun cuando éste se independizó?  
><em>Claro que aún lo quiero, si que me dolió que se independizara de mi pero tarde o temprano debería haber pasado, me siento muy orgulloso del país en el que se ha convertido (aún así sigue siendo mi bebé) 

_2) ¿por qué le gustan tanto los tomates?  
><em>Porque es la fruta más buena del mundo, sana y con un color rojo deslumbrante. Sin duda el tomate es lo mejor del mundo. 

_3) ¿podemos ir a comer churros?  
><em>Claro que si, me encantaría ir a comer unos deliciosos churros contigo  
><em>:3<em>

Muchas gracias por preguntarme.

_Claudia-Dobe:_

_Papa toÑo! Te puedo desir asi *w*! Olaaaaa me gustaria q me mandes un habrazo un fusososososos y haceptes casarte cn migo *O*haahaahahahahahha _  
>Si por supuesto que me puedes llamar así (me recuerdas a mis pequeños hijitos cuando me lo decían) y te mando un abrazo enorme y un gran fusososo pero no puedo aceptar el compromiso (estoy intentando que Lovi se case conmigo)<br>_1)Ya estas cn romano oficialmente!  
><em>Bueno yo creo que si, (aunque Romano no lo acepte, pero yo se que en fondo me quiere mucho)_  
><em> 

_2)Cuando c independizaron tus colonias de ti te sentiste triste?  
><em>Si la verdd es que si, casi puedo decir que caí en una depresión. Pero me siento orgulloso de los grandes paises en los que se han convertido_  
><em> 

_3)Siges odiando a inglaterra?O ni lo odiaste ._. Por q segun yo si lo odiabas  
><em>Bueno, no es que le odie solo que no me cae muy bien (aún estoy discutiendo con él para que me devuelva Gibraltar ¬¬)_  
><em> 

_4)Por q dises fusososososos tan genialoso*-*  
><em>Porque es un fusosososo genial jaja.

_5) Me dejarias violar a lovi?(Romano)  
><em>V-violar a Lovi? L-lo siento pero no puedo permitir e-eso *se sonroja muy fuerte*_  
><em> 

_6)Como es tu relacion actual cn mexico? ÔwÔ  
><em>Realmente no está mal aunque hay veces que aún me insulta en las conferencias

_7)Ya has venido a merida,yucatan no? Te gusta mucho! :D!(Cofcofyo vivo alli cofocfcof ya muchas preguttas ahhahahahah espero q me responas papa toño y que mama roma no c entere d la propuesta ijjiiij xD! Byeee xoxo _

Si he estado en Mérida es muy bonita, un sitio precioso

Espero que me preguntes más cosas.

_RinnyKuro-chan:_

woah Toño-sama por fin responderas mis dudas! *-*

_¿Por que eres tan genial? *o*  
><em>Jaja, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan genial?

_¿Sabes bailar Flamenco?  
><em>Claro, ¿cómo no iba a saber bailar uno de los bailes típicos de mi país? jaja

_¿Has obligado a Lovi a bailar contigo?  
><em>Si, una vez lo intenté pero acabé en una cama sin poder moverme durante días... 

_¿Me regalas tomates?  
><em>Por supuesto, me alegra que la gente aprecie los tomates 

_¿Lovino pega demaciado fuerte? O.o  
><em>Bueno un poco si, aunque no sé si luego se arrepiente de haberme dado  
><em>eso seria por el momento =3 Mandame un fusososososo!<br>_  
><em>bye bye! <em>

Hasta pronto y desde aqui te mango un enorme ¡fusososo!

_Nagi hatsune:_

ushieshishie~

gracias por responder mis dudas...pero ahora si vy encerio

-carraspea-  
><em><br>1:Sabías que Francis le metio mano a Mexico, cuando este estaba que ya se desmayaba de la borachera? ¬w¬ (N.A: es una historia de una de mis hermanas, que le quedo LOL)  
><em>¡¿Qué Francia hizo que? *en shock* ¡pero bueno esto es increible! ¡Francis ven aqui ahora mismo ¿como se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi niño eh?

_2: por que se hizo el "Bad trio friends"? (N.A: sigo con la duda en la cara -_-)  
><em>Pues realmente no sé, la idea fue de Gilbert, pero supongo que se creó para divertirnos entre amigos

_3: te cae bien el niño gordo americano(E.U.A)?  
><em>Supongo que no me cae ni bien ni mal

_4:Lovino alguna ves tubo mostacho?  
><em>¿Mostacho? Que yo sepa no pero me gustaría verle

_5:Romano o México? ¬w¬  
><em>O/O r-realmente no podría elegir a ambos los quiero mucho pero no podría tener nada con mi pequeño México es mi niñito y Romano... me mataría si le dijera "te quiero"

_6: Mexico tiene igual o peor forma de insultar?  
><em>Pues realmente no sabría decirte, si te digo la verdad Romano y México se parecen mucho a lo que insultos se refiere

_7: es verdad, que vestias a Mexico con vestiditos?  
><em>Lo intenté una vez pero me llamó "hijo de puta" y no pude volver a vestirlo *en una esquinita haciendo circulitos en el suelo*  
><em>ufff se nota que soy fan de México...viva! xD<em>

Gracias por tus preguntas y espero verte muy pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

_Claudia-Dobe_

/)*w*/) adoptame como tu hija ahahahahh.

_1)Le dirias a lovi que me consiga un autografo d Il volo ?_  
>Claro que lo puedo hacer, aunque aviso que Lovi lleva unos días de muy mal humor (¿que le pasará?)<p>

_2)No te resultan crueles las corridas de toros?  
><em>Bueno, a veces si a veces no. Es una tradición de mi país y aunque algunas personas piensan que es una atrocidad y un salvagismo, yo creo que para qu todos quedaramos conformes lo hicieramos contoros que estan a punto de morir o algo parecido. Les sacamos el dolor ¿no?

_3)Por q gilbert y francis son tus mejores amigos?no es q me moleste pero me entro curiosidad ahah esq tu eres tan fusoososos gil es tan kesesees y francis es hononpervertidohonhonhon xD  
><em>Mmmm... pues no sé, debe ser que con quienes más conecto son con ellos, son divertidos y es agradable irse de copas

_4)Dime quienes son tus artistas favoritos! Pero no d tu pais sino d otros :B  
><em>Ufff... mis grupos favoritos yo diria que Cascada es uno, esa chica tiene buena voz, Paramore, Alejandro Sanz y muchos más jaja

_5)._. Mexico es hombre o mujer? Esq es mejor preguntarle a su ex papa xD! Por w me revuelve ahaha  
><em>Mi Mexico peque es niño, que yo sepa de verdad es niña? le podría haber puesto vestiditos monísimos si de verdad es niña? No ahora en serio Mexico es chico 

_6)Si tuvieras que de salvar a algien d un accidente fatal a quien salvarias a mama roma o a mexico-nii-san?  
><em>Por favor no me hagas elegir entre ellos no podría vivir si a alguno le pasa algo *desde fuera* ¿y a nostros que nos zurzan no? ¡Qué me independizo! *de vuelta* ¡Noooo, Cataluña no le hagas a tu nii-san eso! 

_Bye bye tu hija c despide_

Jaja siento que hays tenido que escuchar eso de mi hermana y gracias por tu aportación.

_Nagi hatsune:_

Wuaaaaaa! (Caigo de un arbol) auch..ok ok haces que mi cabeza se colapse antonio_san..bueno aqui voy..

_1: accion o ficcion?  
><em>Yo diría que ambos, sé que son temas distintos pero son muy interesantes

_2:alguna ves dejaras de ser guapo?  
><em>Jaja no lo sé espero que no

_3:si Arthur viera descubierto mexico?  
><em>¡¿Qué? Eso jamás no podría ver a mi niño con esas horribles cejas de inglaterra TT^TT

_4: ejemm..Si mexico uviera sido...no se..uhh con ojos de color...seria mas lindo?  
><em>No lo sé pero seguría siendo lindo y si ya lo es lo sería aún más

_5: quiero que me mandes un besotote y un fusososo~! OwO porfissss!  
><em>Por supuesto que te los mando UN BESOTE ENORME Y UN GRANDIOSO FUSOSOSO (haz caso omiso a lo de grandioso o sino Prusia me mata)  
><em>Y...uy buena seccion encerio n.n<br>_Jaja muchas gracias en serio  
>e3e<p>

_Makoou-chan:_

Hola Toño .w.

Bueno...

_1)¿Me adoptas como tu hija? Porfis ? *w*  
><em>Por supuesto que si, me encantaría tener una hija tan linda como tú

_2)Si fuera a España, ¿Que lugares me enseñarías?  
><em>Pués sería... *Cataluña* ¡Barcelona! *Euskadi* ¡No no Vitoria! *Madrid* ¡No no la capital! *los tres se ponen a pelear* *España* Oye que estamos en mi sección abriros vosotros una pero no molesteis en la mía *Cataluña, Euskadi y Madrid se miran sonrientes* ¡Eso haremos! *y se van* Discúlpales en fin... miedo me dan si abren una sección..

_3)¿Podemos salir a comer Paella y Churros?  
><em>Por supuesto que si, dime cuando e iremos

_4) Aprendí a bailar Flamenco, ¿ Podríamos bailar? owo_  
>Claro sería genial<p>

_5)¿Que anécdota tienes de Pirata?_  
>Como ya dije en otra pregunta que me hicieron tengo demasiadas y no creo que pudiera decirlas todas<p>

_6)¿En quien confias mas? ¿En Francis o en Gil? ewe  
><em>En los dos por igual, no es bueno tener favoritismos

_7)¿Me regalas tomates?  
><em>Por supuesto y si quieres ven a mi casa y los recogeremos juntos

_8)¿Por que dicen que eres un pedofilo?  
><em>No lo sé TT^TT como pueden decir eso de mi sin conocerme *Cataluña aparece enfadada* ¡¿ya estamos con pedofilo? ¡Mi nii-san jamás jamás ha sido de esa clase! Demasiado bueno para esas cosas *España llorando* mi niña snff...

_Y la ultima, ¿Puedes venir a visitarnos en Chile? Di que si Di que si!  
><em>Eso está hecho iré en caunto pueda jaja 

_Bueno...Un beso y Mandame un fusososo! *w*_

Por supuesto y no uno sino dos jajaja muchas gracias


	5. Chapter 5

_Nagi hatsune:_

Hump!, todas lo pidieron! Por que a mi no se me ocurrio! T^T

_1)Adoptame como tu hija anda! ;^;  
><em>Por supuesto que te adopto eres tan linda enviádome rewievs

_2) Es verdad que Romano tiene cachetitos regordetes? *w*  
><em>Si, los tiene tan suavecitos y regordetes, me encantan

_3) Alguna ves Mexico se durmio, y lo viste mono?  
><em>Más de una vez pero como buen papá me aguanté las ganas de quererlo más de que lo quiero

_4): te da miedo Ivan?_

¿Iván? Claro que no. Rusia y yo nos llevamos muy bien y me ayudó mucho durante la Guerra Civil (además de eso está empezando a tontear con Cataluña y no sé si eso es bueno o malo)

_Mara-tan:_

_mara: hola jefe ^^  
><em>Hola querida lectora  
><em>lara: ¡quiero hacer mi pregunta! ¿Alguna vez as escuchado a los Mojinos escozios yo los as conocido? ¡Quiero saber! -en modo fan.  
><em>Claro que los he conocido y me gustaba su música (hasta que ciertos hermanos me tiraron los discos porque decían que era rayante escucharla día si y día también ¬¬)

_mara: ¿Me puedes preparar un desayuno tipico de tu casa (es decir, pan mojado en aceite de oliva con un poco de azucar) por favor? ^^  
><em>Claro que si, me alegra que la gente tenga interés por la gastronomí española

_lara: ¿Que piensas de Canarias?  
><em>¿De Marcos? Que es muy lindo, suele visitarnos bastante poco para mi opinión (eso de vivir al lado de África no es bueno, se olvida de la familia ¬¬)

_mara: bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, ¿me das un abrasito? Hecho de menos el calor de tu tierra y en casa de Suecia hace bastante frio ahora n_nU_

_Claro que te doy un abrazo y no te preocupes aunque en casa de Suecia hace bastante frío es un lugar tranquilo para vivir, cuídate y no pilles un catarro_

_Blueberry Vampires:_

MAMI TOÑOOO! Aquí una argentinita que nació en Lovi así que soy todavía más hija de los dos *O* jsdfh ahora sí y en serio:

_1) ¿qué piensas de lo que es la República Argentina hoy día (Martín) y cuando era colonia?  
><em>Martín siempre ha sido y será un cabezota odia Inglaterra (bien por mi niño) y de pequeño era muy dulce aunque siempre estaba molestando a Chile

_2) ¿Cómo se portaba? (Sinceridad, sabemos que Tincho es re quilombero e_é)  
><em>Sinceramente no era muy bueno, más bien era un trasto con patas, no paraba quieto ni un segundo. A veces no sé como se escapaba de mi -.-

_3)¿Qué opinas de tus nietitos (Victoria -Malvinas- y Carlitos -Tierra del Fuego)  
><em>Que son lindísimos. Cuando vienen a mi casa les hago un montón de churros que les encantan

_4-Última. ¿Antes de Lovi, estuviste enamorado?  
><em>Enamorado... si es posible.. pero no me gusta recordar lo siento...  
>Y eso es todo, fusososo. TE AMO *-*<p>

_Nolimy-kun:_

Lee las preguntas. ¡Claro que papi es niño, el que tenga traumas por ser vestido como niña lo comprueba! n_n je ha eso se han de deber las heladas en Febrero y Marzo.. ¡Hola abuelito, madre patria soy tu nieta!, soy ciudadana de uno de tus hijos, México-kun. Tengo muchas preguntas.

_a) abuelito, como la mayor parte de la población de tio Argentina es descendiente de la union de españoles e italianos entonces...¿Argentina es hijo suyo y de Romano? *fantaseando*_

¿En serio? Nunca lo había pensado pero eso sería tan lindo... mi Lovi y yo un hijito en común aish..

*Romano que pasó por allí lo escuchó todo y le metió un golpe en el estómago dejando a España algo mareado*_  
><em>  
><em>b) abuelito, ¿Porque cada que ve a Alfred le empuja las rodillas?<br>_Porque no me cae muy bien

_c) ¿Portugal es hombre o es mujer?  
><em>Portugal es hombre y su nombre humano es Paulo

_d) ¿Como te llevabas con Fernando VII?  
><em>Realmente no muy bien. Al principio me pareció un buen rey pero cuando empezó su monarquía absoluta ya no sabía que pensar de él

_e) ¿A quien cree que se deba el "lado oscuro" de algunos de sus hijos americanos, a su lado español (usted) o a su lado indigena (sus mamis)?  
><em>Creo que a los dos, aunque yo no quién para juzgar el carácter de mis niños

_f) ¿Van a cambiar las leyes para que la princesa pueda ser reina?  
><em>Estamos en ello, sería bueno cambiar la ley. Creo que una mujer tiene la misma o mejor capacidad de gobernar que un hombre

_g) ¿Todavía esta enojada tía Vene por lo de "porque no te callas"TM?  
><em>Creo que no pero llevo mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella por lo que no estoy seguro

_h) ¿Que piensa acerca de los fics donde lo hacen pareja de Rusia?  
><em>B-bueno... *se sonroja* n-no los veo muy mal que digamos...

_i) ¿Que es o que fue la "reconquista"?_

La reconquita fue el periodo en el que los cristianos pelearon contra los musulmanes para que les devolvieran las tierra que estos nos habían arrebatado al entrar en la Península Ibérica

_j) ¿Alguna vez Arthur en su epoca de pirata le capturo, si fue así, abuso fisica y mentalmente de usted?  
><em>Si.. realmente fue traumatico... hay veces que me despierto en mitad de la noche soñando con esas atrocidades y al final alguno de mis hermanitos me tiene que consolar...

_k) ¿Como se lleva con su hijo el tsundere de Chile y como ve eso que se lleve bien con el cejón de Inglaterra?  
><em>Con mi niño Chile me llevo bastante bien y no me gust mucho que sea amigo de Inglaterra pero ya es mayorcito para decidir

_l) ¿Como se lleva actualmente con Guatemala y los demás centroamericanos? ¿No le da miedo el lado "yandere" de su hijo El Salvador?  
><em>Co Guatemala no es que me lleve muy mal pero no nos comunicamos mucho y si un poco de miedo me da cuando vo su lado yandere es incluso pero que el de Iván

_m) ¿Que significa "Euskadi", "Cataluña" y "Aragón"?  
><em>No entiendo muy bien lo que me quieres decir con esa pregunta si te pudieras explicar mejor me harías un favor

_n)¿Que piensa vos (XD que raro sone diciendo vos) de Hernán Cortez?  
><em>Hernán Cortés fue un buen hombre y el primer conquistador de América (gracias por encontrar a mi lindo México)

_o) ¿Como se hace la paella? se me antoja *u*.  
><em>La paella es muy fácil de hacer: hierves arroz en una paellera y le pones colorante para darle ese color amarillo que le caracteriza, limpias pescado y marisco y lo cueces añadiéndolo en la paellera, luego cortas pimientos, cebolla y tomates y los añades. Luego lo dejas reposar y listo  
><em>p) ¿Tienen alguna bebida alcoholica propia? ¿Cual es la comida más tipica de España?<br>_El cava, la sangría, el calimoxo (inventado por Euskadi) La tortilla de patata y la paella

_q) Para mi no son raros los churros ¡gracias abuelo! aqui son de lo más común. ¿Los buñuelos también son invención suya?_  
>Exactamente y están buenísimos<p>

_r) ¿Que piensa acerca del dia de muertos de México? ¿Cuando le dara una paliza monumental a Alfred por meterle mano a México y hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Cuba y por quitarle a Puerto Rico y acosar cotidianamente al resto de sus hijos?  
><em>Que me parece bien rndir homenaje a tus seres queridos. Cuando llegue el momento juju *risa macabra* estoy preparando un plan

_s) ¿El imperio romano también era su abuelo?  
><em>No, el Imperio Romano llegó a Iberia quien es mi querida madre a la que conquistó y poco después la hizo desaparecer, luego él me llevó a su casa a vivir con él junto a Francia y Portugal

_t) ¿Porque desaparecio la peseta? ¿Algún dia la volveran a usar?  
><em>Porque dimos la aprovación de traer el euro a España. No lo creo con el euro vamos tirando (aunque puede que en algún futuro vuelva a usarse)

_u) ¿Que piensa acerca de Irán y su gira por los paises de América hispanoparlante?  
><em>Prefiero no contestar a esa pregunta

_v) ¿Que significan los colores de la bandera? la cual por cierto considero es de las más hermosas del mundo w.  
><em>El rojo significa pasíon y sangre por los españoles y el amrillo significa el Sol que ilumina a España  
><em>w) ¿ de y le ha cobrado alguna vez canon?<br>_Demasiadas para contarlas con los dedos -.-

_Hasta aquí todas las preguntas, ¡casi me aviento todo el abc! n_n. ¡Adios abuelo! me saluda a la madrastra (Romano) recuerdele que todavía no hemos firmado la paz (WWII) y que iremos a invadirle pronto para sacarle el corazón y ofrecerselo a Quetzalcoatl XD es broma...bueno quizas no...jejeje...-lado oscuro activandose-_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mara-tan:_

lara: despues de haber sobrevivdo a una pulmonia y a los principios de la hipotermia (ensima con dolores de crecimiento, menuda mala pata) estamos aqui para preguntarte, otra vez

_mara: Cuando valla de vuelta a tu casa, ¿podrias hacerme de guia? Soy tu hija pero e vivido en casa de Canarias casi toda mi vida y de sevilla no e podido pasar_

Claro que te haré de guía, no importa que hayas vivido donde Marcos en mi casa siempre vas a ser bienvenida

_lara: ¿Que parte del pais que representas es tu region vital? Es decir, lo que tienes entre los pantalones XD -recibe un sartenazo por pervertida.  
><em>¿Mi región vital? ¿Te refieres a la de...? Supongo que sería el sur -/-

_mara: ¿Me invitas unos churros con chocolate? ^^  
><em>Porsupuestísimo que si.

_lara: ¿Ya te violaste a Lovi? -sale corriendo ya que una lluvia de sartenes empieza a caer sobre ella.  
><em>¿V-violarlo? N-no lo he violado... solo le hago cositas bonitas con su consentimiento...

_mara: bueno, Lara se fue asique hasta ahi nuestras preguntas y gracias por responder las preguntas anteriores a estas ^^ -le da un tomate en forma de agradecimiento._

Muchas gracias por el tomate y procura no caer enferma ¿si?

_natz princess:_

hola, acabo de leer su sección y quise preguntarle esto:

_1)¿se considera yandere?  
><em>La verdad es que no, no me gusta causar dolor a la gente, antes puede que fuera un poco yandere con respcto a cuando era un imperio pero eso ya es pasado, ahora me cosidero una persona alegre.

_2)he oído que usted tiene la personalidad de El Impero Español dentro de usted, y también que es muy peligroso en ese estado, a mi me pasa algo muy parecido, incluso he intentado asfixiar a alguien, por suerte no la mate¿como hace para lidiar con eso?¿ha afectado eso en su vida?(en la mía si)  
><em>Si, realmente me ha afectado y lidiar con ello es verdad que es muy complicado y cuando estás en ese estado haces la cosas casi sin darte cuenta... la mejor manera que tengo yo de controlarme es dejar la mnete en blanco y pensar en cosas tranquilas.

_3)¿que opina sobre Venezuela?  
><em>Venezuela, muy linda y con mucho carácter... no sé de donde lo habrá sacado pero me gusta, tiene mucha picardía además de que sabe lidiar muy bien los asuntos, por cierto, espero que su jefe se recupere pronto.

_4) descubrí que mis bisabuelos eran Españoles, es genial ¿cierto?  
><em>Pués si, es genial ^^

_5)como le gustan las mujeres? ya se que usted ama a Romano pero o responde o responde_

Bueno físicamente me da igual si son rubias o morenas o si tienen los ojos claros o no, lo que más me importa a mi es como sean por dentro... tal vez divertidas, amables, un poco gruñonas, pero solo un poco y que tengan un aire maternal.

Aunque claro no se pueden comparar con mi lindo Lovi-love~


End file.
